In a common-frequency networking mobile communication system, user signals of common-frequency adjacent cells interfere with user signals of a current cell, so as to decrease communication quality.
At present, a static common-frequency adjacent cell interference list is configured. The interference can be decreased through performing joint detection for cells in the common-frequency adjacent cell interference list, so as to improve communication quality. A specific method may refer to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method for decreasing interference of common-frequency adjacent cells. As shown in FIG. 1, the method includes the following steps.
Step 101, a common-frequency adjacent cell interference list is configured in a device at network side of a current cell.
The common-frequency adjacent cell interference list may be configured through multiple configuration methods. For example, in a network layout phase, adjacent cells which cause stronger interfere on the current cell are selected from common-frequency adjacent cells according to the maximum user number supported by each adjacent cell, and the selected adjacent cells are added into the common-frequency adjacent cell interference list; or, a Radio Network Controller (RNC) determines user distribution of each cell covered by the RNC, analyzes the interference of each cell on adjacent cells according to the user distribution, selects adjacent cells which cause stronger interfere on the current cell from common-frequency adjacent cells, and adds the selected adjacent cells into the common-frequency adjacent cell interference list configured in the device at the network side of the current cell; or all adjacent cells of the current cell are added into the common-frequency adjacent cell interference list.
After the static common-frequency adjacent cell interference list is configured in step 101, joint detection is performed for cells in the common-frequency adjacent cell interference list through steps 102 and 103, so as to decrease the interference of common-frequency adjacent cells on the current cell.
Step 102, in a mobile communication procedure, interference information of each adjacent cell in the common-frequency adjacent cell interference list is obtained through channel estimation.
In this step, interference code channel information of adjacent cells, i.e., the interference information of the adjacent cells, is obtained according to cell information in the configured common-frequency adjacent cell interference list and channel estimation information.
Step 103, the interference of each adjacent cell on the current cell is eliminated according to the interference information.
As can be seen from the above solution, the common-frequency adjacent cell interference list in the conventional method is a pre-configured static list. However, since the actual interference of each adjacent cell on the current cell changes dynamically, at some time, the static list may not include adjacent cells which cause stronger interference on the current cell.
Since anti-interference processing is performed only for the adjacent cells in the static list, if the adjacent cells which cause stronger interfere on the current cell are not added into the static list, the anti-interference performance of the current cell will be decreased, so as to decrease communication quality.
Every time the interference of an adjacent cell on the current cell is eliminated, channel estimation needs to be performed, and thus excessive configuration of the static list will result in the complexity of the device for performing anti-interference processing at the network side, so as to increase device costs.